


Rocket Pop

by donnersun



Series: Roman Candles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnersun/pseuds/donnersun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a heat wave in Beacon Hills. Stiles is miserable, but Derek knows just how to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocket Pop

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently when it gets above 70 degrees outside I can't resist writing werewolf stoner!Stiles summertime porn. idek. I swear to god this isn't the only thing I ever think about. Or...is it. 
> 
> I kind of feel like this might be a prequel to my other story, See The Blue Centerlight Pop. I didn't really intend it to be, but now that I'm reading over it again...huh. Let's just go with that, okay? 
> 
> Thanks for the beta and for writing the summary for me, sadtomatoFF. I WUFF YOU HOBAG.

Stiles reached above his head and onto the bed, grasping around for a lighter as the ceiling fan clicked above him and a breeze, heavy with heat, swirled in through his open window. It was July and Stiles had come to the conclusion that Beacon Hills had finally been swallowed into Hell one night when no one was paying attention. Temperatures had been in the 90s all week and no one in town was equipped to deal with it. Most houses didn’t have air conditioning and the Stilinski’s was no exception. Stiles had already taken three cold showers and by mid-afternoon he gave up and decided that the only way to cope was to get really, really stoned. 

He finally got his hand on the lighter and held it to the joint, pulling hard and nearly shivering with contentment. His dad was working a double, doing a favor for one of the deputies, and Stiles could smoke himself into a coma for all anyone cared. He exhaled with a smile, humming with happiness as he watched the smoke drift up and swirl around the fan. It danced through orange beams of light that had been tracking their way across the bedroom floor all afternoon. Stiles had been inching to the left for hours, avoiding the heat of the sun. 

He was about halfway through the joint when he heard the floorboards creak and felt a shift in the air. Derek kicked off his shoes, slid down onto the floor next to Stiles and dropped a plastic bag into his lap. Stiles made a delighted noise in the back of his throat when he reached inside and pulled out a rocket pop. 

“Yessssssssssss. My wolf is the best wolf,” Stiles said, waving his hand around in Derek’s general direction, trying to initiate a high five. Derek grabbed him and kissed his knuckles. Stiles leaned into him for a second before yanking his hand away to open the popsicle. 

“Oh fuck Derek you don’t even know how good this is,” Stiles said as he flattened his tongue out and ran it up the length of the popsicle. “I wish I could fit the whole thing in my mouth.” 

“How can you even say that without laughing?” Derek grinned. Stiles just overdramatically batted his eyelashes and made obscene sucking noises on the top of the popsicle. 

“You wanna lick?” Stiles asked, climbing up into Derek’s lap. 

“You’re an idiot,” Derek said as he leaned in and kissed the underside of Stiles’ jaw. 

“Mmmmmmm whatever. You know you wanna lick it,” Stiles replied, grinding down on Derek’s growing erection and shoving the popsicle towards his mouth. Derek rolled his eyes and opened his mouth, but Stiles jerked the popsicle away and licked it again himself. 

“Rude,” Derek growled. Stiles just groaned and twisted the popsicle around in his mouth before bringing it back to Derek’s. This time, though, Derek bit the thing in half and grinned at Stiles with a mouthful of ice and wood. 

“You are such an asswolf!” Stiles shouted, shoving at Derek’s shoulder. “I was really excited about that and now it’s gone!” 

“Don’t tease a werewolf,” Derek smirked. He leaned forward and licked a trail of sticky, red melted ice off of Stiles’ chin and Stiles forgot why he was mad. Derek took the roach from between his fingers and held it to Stiles’ lips. He filled his lungs until they were burning and then raised his head to the ceiling to exhale. 

When Stiles looked back down he smiled with his entire face and tangled his hands in Derek’s hair with a pleased groan. He leaned down and licked a wide swath up Derek’s neck, tasting the heat and salt of Derek’s day as Derek pawed at the fly of his shorts. He finally got the zip down and his hand around Stiles’ cock and Stiles was suddenly so hot that he’d somehow circled back around to being cold. He full-body shivered and Derek bucked up into him, the rough denim of his jeans rubbing the inside of Stiles’ thighs. 

“Why do you have motherfucking pants on?” Stiles huffed against Derek’s mouth. “No pants. Too hot for pants.” 

“Hold on,” Derek grunted and Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist. He lifted up enough to wiggle his jeans down while Stiles bit down on his bottom lip and palmed his own erection. When Derek got them settled again he batted Stiles hand away and resumed jacking him off, slow and deliberate while Stiles burned up from the inside out. Stiles reached behind him and fumbled around until he found the lube that was stashed under his pillow. 

“C’mere, c’mere,” Stiles panted, digging his heels into Derek’s back in an attempt to pull them even closer together. Derek scooted forward until Stiles could grasp both their dicks in his slicked up hand. 

“Oh god,” Derek choked out at the contact. Stiles rested his forehead on Derek’s shoulder and watched down between them as their cocks slid in and out of his hand. Derek’s thighs were trembling and Stiles knew it was from holding back, not from exhaustion, but just the idea that he could affect Derek that way--cause his superhuman body to shake, was enough to hurtle him towards orgasm. 

“Not gonna last, Der, fuck, I can’t...” Stiles nearly sobbed as he came, shaking apart in Derek’s arms. Derek wrapped his hand around Stiles’ and kept the rhythm up while Stiles floated back down to himself. He bit down onto Stiles’ collarbone like it was an anchor as he came, a growl rumbling deep in his chest. 

They sat wrapped up in each other for a minute or two before Stiles couldn’t stand the stickiness anymore and rolled off Derek’s lap and onto the floor with a thump. 

“Holy shit, man. Can I please get an actual high five for that?” Stiles said, flinging his hand towards Derek’s face. Derek lifted his own hand lethargically and Stiles slapped at his wrist. 

“Close enough,” Stiles laughed. 

“So are you just planning on laying on the floor for the rest of the day, or...?” Derek asked smugly. 

Stiles narrowed his eyes and ran a finger through the drying come on Derek’s belly. 

“Shower number four and then we’re going to get snow cones.”


End file.
